Rudeus Greyrat
Summary ' Rudeus Greyrat' is the main protagonist of Mushoku Tensei, who is the reincarnated NEET loser who died, the twist is that he retains his memories of his past life. His current body possesses high afinity for magic even as a child. Rudeus started as a 34-year old NEET otaku who got chased out of his own house by his family. Just when he was at the point of regret, he saw a truck moving at high speeds with 3 students in its path. Mustering all his strength, he pushed them out of the way but ended up getting run over in exchange which kills him. The next time he opens his eyes, he was reincarnated into a new world of swords and sorcery as Rudeus Greyrat. Given a second chance at life, he declares, "This time, I'll really live my life to the fullest with no regret!" Thus begins his journey. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B '''to '''7-B | 7-B | '''High '''7-A Name: Rudeus Greyrat (Pre-reincarnation name unknown); Rudi; Rudeus the Quagmire; The Owner Rujierd; The Owner of Dead End; Right Hand of the Dragon god; Dragon's dog; Dragon's Claw Origin: Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu (Jobless Reincarnation: I Will Seriously Try If I Go To Another World) Gender: Male Age: '''34 (Pre-reincarnation), 24 (Vol. 22), 74 (End of Series), 68 (Future Rudeus) '''Classification: Human, Mage, Hero (After oneshotting the Immortal Demon King Atoferatofe Raibaku, though she regenerated afterwards), The 7 Great World Powers (7th Ranked after defeating the previous title holder), Powes and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Agility , Magic Attack Potency: Street level with a sword; Large Building to City Level with Elementary spells (He can amplify his Elementary spells by pumping more mana and changing its nature e.g. the hollow form of the Rock Bullet explodes on contact); City Level '''with '''Saint Ranked spells and above;' '''He once considered flooding the central city of the Millis Continent after being angered by his grandmother; He flash-froze an entire forest during the rainy season, including the massive flood that comes with it; He '''killed off around 10,000 enemy forces' in a war with one attack; He destroyed an entire village with his apparent strongest magic, Nuclear even after it was drained most of its power by Dragon god Orsted's First Dragon Gate; It is hinted upon that Nuclear at full power would have been close to if not God Ranked. Speed:''' '''Superhuman '''with '''Supersonic+ '''reflexes; '''Hypersonic with Foresight eye which sees atleast 1 second in the future when used | '''Supersonic+ '| Hypersonic''' Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 (Stopped the attack of a 10m rampaging monster with one hand using Mk II) | Atleast Class 5 Striking Strength: Class KJ; Class GJ with Zariff's Prosthetic Arm | Class GJ | Atleast Class GJ Durability: Superhuman | Large Building Level | City Level Stamina: Superhuman physically; Extremely High mana capacity, stated to be a match for Demon god Laplace who is the 4th Ranked of the 7 Great World Powers, has fought against possibly hundreds of mages for control over rearranging the entire landscape during a war and was easily winning, killed off tens of thousands of enemy troops with one spell immediately after successfully rearranging the landscape continuously; Can use the MK 0 to its maximum capabilities despite its enormous mana consumption. Range: Extended Melee range with a sword | A few hundred meters to several kilometers with Magic Standard Equipment: Arrogant Water Dragon King (Aqua Heartia): A staff gifted to him on his 10th birthday by Eris made from the rough and boney wood of the Elder Torrent Tree. The tip of the staff is adorned with a large Magical stone that is the size of a fist that comes from a stray dragon located in the Begaritto continent. A wand's rank is determined by the wood and magic rock it is made of, Aqua Heartia is both ranked A. Mana Absorbing Stone: A stone taken from a Manatite Hydra's body, a monster known for its ability to neutralize magic on contact. When mana is applied, it makes a high-pitched sound and the stone will emit a mana cancelling wave breaking any magic caught within. The stone however, requires an almost equal amount of magic power to the spell being cancelled to negate attacking magic. But, the stone is more effective than Ran Ma due to it's capability to cancel an already completed magic. Magically created objects like dolls that have their mana stabilized will not be destroyed by the waves, but magic attacks that do not have their magic stabilized will be destroyed. Magic Circles will not be destroyed by the stone, but the barriers created will. By inserting the stone into the Zariff's Prosthetic arm, it can be an effective tool at the cost of magic less effective from that arm. Zariff's Prosthetic arm: From Zanoba's research of the doll left by the previous owner of Rudeus' house, Zanoba with the help of Cliff were able to create an artificial prosthetic arm. With the chant, "Oh Earth, become thine Arm.", the magic tool can be activated, but with the chant Oh Arm, return to Earth, deactivated. It can also allow the wearer to feel tactile feedback from the fingers and even has the strength to restrain Zanoba's Miko Power: Super Strength. The arm can also fly out as a Rocket Punch. It was used as replacement of Rudeus' left hand that was lost in the fight against the Manatite Hydra and continued to function as a Rocket Punch gauntlet, after all of his limbs were restored by Orsted's King Class Healing Magic, until its capabilities were replaced by the second version black Magic Armor. He still wears them as gauntlets and he has one for both hands. Dragon Tribe's Robe: It is a grey robe worn by Great Sage Titiana 1,000 years ago. It is made of the Death Adder Rat's skin and was sewn together using a thread imbued with magic. It has considerable magic resistance and is highly blade proof. The weight of the wearer is reduced by half and it is possible to move like the wind. Dragon God's Armlet: Its crest was engraved by Dragon God with the ability to block Hitogami's future foresight from seeing the future of the wearer. Magic Armor: An expansion of the Zariff's arm system, it is a magic armor that boosts the wearer's physical capabilities in much of the same way as an artificial Touki (Fighting Spirit; increases physical stats like Durability and Strength). After Rudeus met his future counterpart and was given the future diary, he was given the idea to create the armor so that he could become strong enough to challenge Orsted. The first prototype,' MK 0' was painted in camouflage,was extremely bulky, about 3 meters tall full body armor and has enormous mana consumption to the point that any other mage would pass out after taking a few steps while wearing the armor. It is followed by the MK I which is painted black, not as bulky (though it is still huge) and has reduced mana consumption (though with this, has reduced power output). The armor can also be equipped with multiple tube shaped magic tools that were modified to be able to handle Rudeus' magic power and be able to fire off his standard Stone Cannon to create a Gatling Gun. It is followed by the MK II which is small enough to be worn all the time underneath his outer clothing, is still painted black and has significantly reduced mana consumption and power output. Summoning Scrolls: Each scroll has a one time use and can be used to summon the Magic Armor Mk I whatever other item assigned to it (though only one for each). Scrolls are also used to summon things like wisps of light for use in dungeons and other dark areas, as well as to be used for spell circles, to use spells that the user otherwise, does not know or cannot cast quickly (e.g. Rudeus and King Ranked Healing magic). He also has scrolls that link to hidden locations, in the event he needs to make a quick escape via Teleportation. Gatling Gun: A weapon that Rudeus had Roxy with one of Roxy's friends develop, after taking Hitogami's suggestion to create a magic tool that shoots magic that only Rudeus can handle, for the fight against Orsted. This weapon is able to fire off 10 of his standard Stone Cannon '''projectiles '''per second. Rudeus only uses this weapon in conjunction when wearing the Magic Armor Mk I. Shotgun Cannon: A weapon that Rudeus develop after taking Orsted suggestion about the Gatling Gun to make it fire multiple Stone Cannon projectiles in one shot to counter the great defense of the Water God Style of swordsmanship. This weapon is currently replacing Arrogant Water Dragon King as his main weapon when not wearing Magic Armor Mk I. Rudeus stated that this weapon is a very user friendly weapon (though presumably, only for him and his massive mana pool). Scroll Vernier: A tool that was mounted on the back of the MK II. It has a bulky steampunk look to it that carries folded scrolls ready for activation. If a button near the waist is pressed with magic power, a corresponding slot with a scroll is automatically activated. There are 5 slots by each hand with a total of 10 types of scrolls. Intelligence: Very Intelligent; Has knowledge of atleast Highschool Science in his past life; He understands and speaks 4 languages of the new world fluently enough by 9 years old (new world age) Combat Genius; He cannot react fast enough to 3rd Ranked (of the 7 Great World Wonders) Badigadi and his Fighting god armor, but Badigadi's physical body negates any and all magic eyes, rendering him invisible to the Foresight eye and Clairevoyant eye (that acts like a telescope). Rudeus counters this by keeping his magic eyes turned on, but using it to base his actions on his allies' reactions as they have faster reflexes than his rather than looking directly at Badigadi. Weaknesses: He is a pacifist at heart, is prone to overestimating his opponents and is typically paranoid. Due to his unique situation, he was gifted with great magical capacity but he cannot understand and therefore cannot use Touki to protect his body or increase his physical abilities. The Magic Armor nullifies his weakness due to lack of Touki, but is added the burden of massive magical consumption. Should any other person use the armor, they would be dried out just by walking. Overuse of the magic eyes or lack of control over it can induce nausea and heavy drain on the mana reserves, though Rudeus is a master of it, it is still a grave factor. Also, magic eyes cannot pick up sound and therefore, Rudeus cannot react as well to sound-based attacks. People who has too high reflexes compared to the user appear as multiple blurred beings (due to double vision) that show all the possible way they can counter, when Rudeus uses''' Foresight''' offensively. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Rudeus is a highly accomplished magician Emperor Ranked Water Magic '''(technically, officially, he is King Ranked), and '''Saint Ranked Fire, Wind and Earth Magic. He is also Saint Ranked with Healing and Detoxification Magic and Intermediate Ranked with Barrier Magic. He can use modern scientific knowledge to boost his already formidable magical prowess by attempting to develop more efficient magic for himself and some others to use. An example of this is his''' 'Dry Steaming''' that is a Melded Magic of Fire and Wind, as well as his spell, Electric, which is a massively minimized form (for damage control purposes, as well as to not kill the target) of the spell, Lightning which is a Saint Ranked spell, and therefore can level cityblocks. Voiceless Incantation: Rudeus is one of the few people capable of using voiceless incantation, and even rarer as a person who can use voiceless incantation with Melded Magic (combining magic to create new ones e.g. combining Water and Wind to create Lightning via atmospheric manipulation). A normal Magician takes at least 5 seconds for a simple spell, for higher spells its 30-60 seconds. Rudeus can cast most spells almost instantly regardless of level of difficulty (simple Elementary Ranked bolt spells to Emperor Ranked large AOE spells) except for Healing Magic due to him not understanding how it works. Demon Eyes: Foresight: Rudeus' right eye allows him to see a certain amount of time into the future. But it is hard to adjust the focus point, the farther he look the more possibilities appear. The Demon Eyes is activated using Rudeus' magic power, the more he inputs, the farther away he can see. Demon Eyes: Clairvoyant: Rudeus' left eye allows him to see far away. However, the "Focus point" is difficult to control. Rather than acting as a scope, the Clairvoyant Eyes seem to change the perspective of one's vision, with the amount of mana determining the distance from the user. Nuclear: Hinted to be a God Ranked Fire Magic that Rudeus created in a desperate attempt to fight back during his first face-off with Dragon god Orsted. By focusing his massive amounts of magic in a target area, he can create a massive explosion centered at the said area, leaving behind a mushroom cloud not unlike a real nuclear explosion. It is only hinted because it was significantly weakened by Orsted and therefore was never used at full power. Ran Ma (Magic Disturb): It is a unique magic that Rudeus copied from Orsted in their first fight, it works by interfering with the magic of the opponent '''to prevent it from working and only falling apart. '''Dry Steaming: Dry Steaming is a Melded Magic of Fire and Wind originally developed by Rudeus to dry wet clothes with a risk of damaging a fabric. Quagmire: His favored spell, along with Stone Cannon to minimize collateral damage. It works by turning the ground like that of a normal quagmire, trapping the foes that steps onto it. Stone Cannon: His favored spell, along with Quagmire to minimize collateral damage. He can increase its attack power through changing its properties like speed, adding a drill tip to make it spin for more piercing power, or by making it hollow, thus exploding. *'Explosive Stone Cannon': It is a variation of Stone Cannon originally developed by Rudeus. The stone is hollow thereby exploding at the point of contact. Electric: Rudeus tried to weaken the King-class Water Magic,Lightning, which is effectively a lightning storm. Rudeus was able to use Voiceless incantation to create a miniature thundercloud, compressing it, and designating a target for his mini Lightning. In order to distinguish it from the normal overpowered spell, he named it Electric. The Electric strike is hard to avoid and can numb the nervous system, making it a very useful spell against people who wear Touki. Howling Magic: A sound-based magic attack that Rudeus learned from the Dedorudia tribe. It is a magic casted with the vocal cords as the focal point. It is used to temporarily stun and paralyze opponents though Rudeus can only use it to stun or make his opponents flinch. Saint Dragon Touki: Despite its name, it is not a physical amp like normal Touki. Rather, it is a fighting style developed by Dragon god Urupen, who was considered the weakest Dragon god due to having the lowest mana reserves and rose to become the strongest with said fighting style. It is described by Rudeus as a combination of magic and the martial arts, Wushu, from his old world. It is made for defeating an opponent using the minimal amount of magical power. Sword Techniques: Rudeus is skilled with the sword though his inability to use Touki makes his sword skills moot when in a fight as he cannot increase his physical stats. Nonetheless, he is Intermediate Ranked in the Sword God Style (famed for its quickdraw, not unlike Iaijutsu, and very fast-paced fighting style) which is the highest one can get without Touki. With Mk II, he can reach''' Saint Ranked''' (which is far stronger than Intermediate Class) of the Sword God Style. Key: Base / Magic Armor Mk II / Magic Armor Mk I Notes Dragon god Orsted is the 2nd of the 7 Great World Powers only because he holds back for his mission. He is considered the absolute strongest in the world at full power with the greatest collection of knowledge on both magical and physical combat. Power Rankings in the Mushoku verse: ELEMENTARY - Presumably Human to Street Level - Roxy used Water Ball to cut off a tree branch and Rudeus used it to cut off the whole tree. Basic Swordsmanship. INTERMEDIATE - Around Wall Level - Rudeus destroyed a wall with a Water Cannon when he was around 2 years old. Cavalry Level 'Swordsmanship. '''ADVANCED '- Unknown; Atleast Wall Level. '''Elite Cavalry Swordsmanship. SAINT - Multi-Cityblock to City Level - Rudeus describing Cumulonimbus to Ghyslaine. Note that Rudeus does not overestimate or exaggerate. It is in his character to downplay himself and overestimate his opponents, so him describing his own spell this way is very believable imo. Also, yes. There is a massive power jump from Advanced to Saint, though how much is still unknown. ~Gemmysaur Akin to a one-man army level of Swordsmanship '(compared to the Advanced Rank) and requires the usage of a signature technique of a sword style to gain the title in said style. ''G: "Can I see a Saint Ranked Magic?" R: "I can do that but he city will be in rubble if I do it." G: "What!? What type of magic is that?" R: "The Saint Ranked Magic is violent winds with lightning storms, pouring too much power into it will drown this city." '' '' 'KING '- Multi-Cityblock to City Level - Rudeus said that '''Lightning is a supercompressed version of Cumulonimbus. King Ranked Healing Magic can regrow an entire arm quickly. Any Swordsmanship ranking above Saint Ranked is a dan title where one has to challenge an owner of a specific rank and win to gain the rank (e.g. Beat a Sword King to be a King Ranked Sword god style practitioner). Else, one has to be recognized by the highest authority in the specific sword style (e.g. One can reach King Ranked in the Sword god style by being given the title by the Sword god himself). Suddenly dark clouds cover the sky, turning pitch black. ''And immediately rain begins to pour down. Blustery wind blows, and I was soaked instantly. ''Electric flashes cover the sky, soon to become lightning.'' But this is merely Water Saint Magic Cumulonimbus. ''The clouds shrink with every line.'' Those dark clouds tightly gather in a single point. ''Squeezed tightly, as if struggling the dark clouds let out flashes of light.'' Soon after it reaches the size of a pea... ''A beam of light reaches up to the sky.'' Or rather. ''From the compressed cloud, the beam strikes the ground. 'And that grand tree off to a distance.'' Gone, all gone. ''Clear skies. ''Only wet ground remains from the rain. ''Only charcoal remains from what was once a tree.'' EMPEROR - Presumably Atleast City Level - Rudeus casting Frost Nova, a King Ranked Water spell, was mistaken by King Ranked Water Mage, Roxy, as the Emperor Ranked spell, Absolute Zero. The only apparent difference is the AOE size of the spells. I wonder if I used something like '''Emperor rank' magic.'' "The magic at the time when you saved me. That power, quick effectiveness, and range. It was splendid magic. Isn't that the Emperor rank magic I've heard about in rumors, '''Absolute Zero'?"'' It's different. That was just a '''Frost Nova'.'' While moving through the second floor, I heard from Talhand that '''Frost Nova' was an effective magic Roxy used, and I just used it as an imitation.'' Saying that's correct here and then secretly telling her it was a lie later would be the wise way of doing it, I'm sure. No, but, after hearing that it's '''Emperor class', what will I do if Roxy makes a displeased face?'' I had heard that my' Rock Bullet had power matching '''Emperor class though, but in reality, I can't use magic that high rank.'' "No, that was just a '''Frost Nova'. Though, it seems to have a higher rank than the one Roxy used."'' "Ah... Is... Is that so? Excuse me." GOD - A''' God Ranked spell''' is a spell that no other being in the world can recreate, not a specific power level, though it does have a ridiculously high mana consumption and chant length regardless, to the point that it is too impractical to use offensively. An example of this is The Highway leading to the city of Millis from the Great Forest. It is a very long and wide road that blocks out any and all minor races like that of monsters for so long that it is there and it is very, very old. It is pretty much described as a''' land-altering spell'. This is where the spell, '''Nuclear' is arguable. While it is truly something that only Rudeus can cast in the world (sans maybe Demon god Laplace though that is arguable as well given that Rudeus has the mana capacity advantage), it is not exactly a land-altering spell like that of The Highway, but more of a brute force type of spell. A God Ranked spell is assumed to be around atleast Large Mountan Level. A God Ranked Healing spell is only given the title if it is uniquely made for a specific disease. For the God Ranked title of a sword style, one has to beat the current highest authority of the style in question. E.g. to be a God Ranked North god style practitioner, one has to beat the current North god. There can only be one God Ranked per sword style. Note that it is only a rough estimate of a rank's power and not an exact power level. ~Gemmysaur Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu Category:Sword Users